toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Toontown Wiki talk:Request User Rights
Admins are able to discuss each individual User's request here! If you have one "denied", you will not be put up for promotion. You must be approved by all active admins. Theevina - Approved for Rollback Rights Checklist for Theevina Review from Admins (This lists all active admins. Inactive or Semi-Active are not listed, but they may respond) *Man for the job - Approved for Rollback rights *GamerPerson - Approved for Rollback rights *Bermuda - Approved for Rollback rights I haven't decided yet. Theevina only undid a few spam edits. If I see him undo a lot of useless spam, I'll approve this. As an Admin's duty, they need to have at least undo some spam. Maybe she can be a Rollback. If Theevina shows excellence in Rollback duties, maybe he can be promoted to Admin. :) As for now, keep working on the Wiki! If you see a spam, undo it! I'll decide between 3 to 7 days. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes and there is a lack of time being here too. I think that should count too because Theevina has only been here less than a month. And one more thing is theevina requesting to be a rollback or admin. Admins need a lot more edits now. Requirements for adminship went up after your adminship, Bermuda to prevent an overload of admins. So I need to know: rollback or admin and if admin then no because of lack of edits and experience. Rollback I say yes because there is pretty much enough experience for that and there is 1000+ edits. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I believe I've chosen Rollback rights. You earned 1,000 edits in less than one month, nevertheless made it to #2 on the leaderboard. 3,000 edits seems fair enough and do-able for you. Never give up! You should get to know some users. Though, I think you already communicated with them; I just wasn't able to see. Bermuda Contact Me! 02:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I am the same with Bermuda, I would be happy to give rights, as long as my fellow admins agree. For now, we shall conside you as a rollback, I wont promote you YET. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and like Bermuda says, you should talk to other users. Sorry if you have, I just wasn't able to see as I only watch blogs and edits to pages. Anyway, we all need to agree so wait for GamerPerson, I will be happy to give you rollback rights. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 08:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If GamerPerson "Denies", the rights will not be given. You can try again next month. If he "Approves", well, you'll still be promoted to Rollback. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 15:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You have been approved Theevina! Welcome to the Rollbackers! Revert all those nasty spam edits! Bermuda Contact Me! 17:33, March 19, 2011 (UTC) JellyrollZillerwig - Approved for Rollback Rights Checklist for JellyrollZillerwig Review from Admins *Man for the job - Approved for Rollback Rights *GamerPerson - Approved for Rollback Rights *Bermuda - Approved for Rollback rights Well, you've met most of the requirements. The Edit Requirements has been increased to 3,000. But, that will not guarantee a promotion. I say, you should focus on editting pages more than Talk Pages. :) Check your edit count: . When you get 1,500 or more edits on the "Main", and made 3,000 edits total for everything (Files, Talks, Blogs,etc.) on this Wiki only, you may request for Admin Rights again. For now, I say Rollback Rights. Don't give up! Giving up never wins, duh. :P You try and try and never give up. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 15:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I approved, and so did Gamer, I say yes! I will promote you when I've made a quick message. Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 15:57, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's all clear to us now. You are approved for Rollback Rights! Grats! Revert those nasty edits! Welcome first Rollbacker! Bermuda Contact Me! 16:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ToontasticToon212 - Approved for Rollback Rights Checklist for ToontasticToon212 Review from Admins *Man for the job - Approved for Rollback rights *GamerPerson - Approved for Rollback rights *Bermuda - Approved for Rollback rights Your edits are looking good. No Spam, did not vandalised, did not harrassed other Users (as of March 18). Capability of reverting spam edits. Uh-huh. Well, I have to say Rollback Rights. Being an admin takes lots of understanding. It's not about blocking or protecting pages. It's about improving the Wiki to get to the highest. As for now, I approve for Rollback rights. Bermuda Contact Me! 16:45, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I say rollback too, but don't worry, if you try a little harder, you may become an admin! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) OK, I shall make ToontasticToon212 a rollback! Man for the job (Need a job doing? Leave me a message!) 17:18, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Toontownfanboi7298 - Denied Checklist for Toontownfanboi7298 Review from Admins *Man for the job - Denied for the following reason: Editing of this userpage *GamerPerson - Denied for the following reason: Editing of this userpage *Bermuda - Denied for the following reason: Editing of this userpage Your edits look good, but I see one fault in one of your edits that have broken one of the rules: you've broken "Never edit another User's Userpage without permission." I have no choice but to deny this request. You've made edits in this wiki. Please continue editing in this wiki. (From my perspective) Your request for admin and rollback rights have been denied. Please continue editing in the next month. If you've been denied, you can request again after 30 days. Until the other admins have reviewed, please wait for the results. Bermuda Contact Me! 04:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I am sorry but you need to have all the rules checked and sorry it's a no from me! Man for the job 08:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is a proof from this userpage's history (the one in the middle, just keep scrolling): (cur | prev) 06:09, March 18, 2011 Tyler The Great (Talk | | ) (1,073 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 12:38, March 17, 2011 Toontownfanboi7298 (Talk | | ) (1,175 bytes) (undo) (cur | prev) 11:46, March 13, 2011 Tyler The Great (Talk | | ) (1,160 bytes) (undo) Bermuda Contact Me! 08:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Theevina - Sysop Rights - Approved Checklist Review *Man for the job: Approved for Sysop rights *GamerPerson: Approved for Sysop rights *Bermuda: Approved for Sysop rights Theevina's edit looks good; though, he planned this in advance. Anyways, while we cannot guarantee a promotion from just # of edits and/or the items listed above, your contributions are outstanding. Until then, continue editing while I contact both admins! Bermuda Contact Me! 22:28, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wait, I say yes as for the reasons above! Man for the job 19:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering why the chart doesn't have the 3500 edit requirement. And it was at least 5 projects not just helped out in a project for admins. Well I don't know for sure if I'm right, but what the heck, I'll approve. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:50, May 1, 2011 (UTC) For one thing, edits can be just from blog comments, talk pages, adding weird categories to some pages, etc. The edits shows that you're willing to stay for a while, I guess. Bermuda Contact Me! 15:58, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I approve, I shall make you an admin in a moment! Could everyone add Theevina to the appropriate pages and things? Man for the job 21:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Rights for KacperTheHorse - Waiting... Checklist Review *Man for the job - Waiting... *GamerPerson - Waiting... *Bermuda - Waiting... *Theevina - Waiting... Please earn more edits. Also, GamerPerson will determine if you have met the Participation of Projects/Wiki Task requirement. Until then, keep editing! Also, you need to edit more often than just 5 pages! Edit more and that'll definitely increase your edits! :) Bermuda Contact Me! 01:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be a trusted member of the community, and rollback is only a small responsibility, so I would approve. I don't think the projects or edit count is too important (however, others admins may disagree). Theevina 15:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC)